The present invention relates to a poultice applicator, and a replacement rubber sponge, cloth, or resin of the poultice applicator to which a plurality of disposal exchange members for using analgesic and antiphlogistic poultice that relieves the pain of low back pain, etc., antipruritic and anti-inflammatory poultice that stops itching insect bites.
Today, in order to relieve the symptoms such as stiff shoulder, back pain, joint pain, and bruises, analgesic and antiphlogistic poultice can be used. Further, in order to stop itching insect bites, antipruritic and anti-inflammatory poultice.
For example, the analgesic and antiphlogistic poultice and/or the antipruritic and anti-inflammatory poultice may be contained in a poultice applicator that may be made of glass, plastic or the like, and a rubber sponge is attached to an application member (application mouse) of the poultice applicator includes. As a method for using the poultice applicator, direct application to the affected area is usually adopted. That is, the rubber sponge attached to the end of the poultice applicator is applied to skin directly, and the container is pressed to exude and apply a poultice through a rubber sponge to the skin.
However, when using the poultice applicator, as mentioned above, the rubber sponge is used to apply the poultice to the affected area directly. For this reason, there is a case where some people dislike the use of rubber sponge that others have used.
A Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (08-310962) has been published. This Japanese patent laid-open publication discloses a poultice whose effect has high permeability of the skin is strong, excellent immediate effect of analgesic, and anti-inflammatory such as antipyretic, analgesic, and anti-inflammatory, antipyretic in a very short time.